deutschland83fandomcom-20200213-history
Green Book
Green Book is the fifth episode of Deutschland 86. Synopsis After Brigitte rescues Martin, she tries to convince him to work as a double agent. Plot The episode opens with a guy being questioned and it turns out that he is an American spy. Ingrid visits Tina at her home and the latter reveals that she wants to leave East Germany. At a hideout in Paris, Brigitte and Martin have sex and then take a bath together but Brigitte is called away on important business. A woman named Samira shows up at the Libyan embassy. Meanwhile, Brigitte is at a meeting with the French Intelligence Agency about the terrorist attacks and the CIA are also in attendance. Back in the Paris apartment, Martin, who is bored, is looking at his photo of Max as well as Thomas' book. He decides to put on a disguise and leave the apartment. Schweppenstette makes a phone call but hangs up. He decides to write a letter to Ingrid informing her that Martin is dead. Martin returns to the apartment with brochures on trips to the U.S. and other places. He hides everything when he hears Brigitte return and goes to play the piano. She tells him that she is taking him to a bistro and he is surprised that she is letting him go outside. While they are at the bistro in disguise she asks him to become an agent for West German Intelligence but he refuses and heads to the bathroom. While there he is accosted by a man brandishing a gun who says that his boss wants to talk to him. A fight ensues and Martin knocks the guy out before returning to his table and telling Brigitte they need to leave. As they do, he dumps the gun in the champagne bucket and takes the bottle. The CIA agent whose name is Valdez arrives home and greets his wife. She has made a hoard of cookies for their neighbors but he does not think it is a good idea as they could be bugged. Schweppenstette turns out to be their neighbor and rings their doorbell with a housewarming gift which is an East German tradition. The wife gives him cookies in return. When they are alone, Valdez rips apart the bread to see if it is bugged. On the other side of the wall, Schweppenstette is listening to them through a glass. Hoffmann tells Fuchs about the Libyan embassy attack and shows him a photo of Samira. Schweppenstette walks in and Fuchs tells him that Martin delivered the weapons to the Libyans and that he may be involved in an impending attack. He also mentions that Dietrich is pleased about Libya paying East Germany for the weapons. Schweppenstette is worried about the impending attack and says they have to do something about it before he leaves. At the pharmaceutical company, Florian Amend arrives to find a group of protestors led by Alex and Tim lying on the floor so he walks around them. Tim and Alex smile at each other. A man delivers a letter to Tina, which turns out to be a denial for a visa. Nina, who Martin worked with in 1983, is at Brigitte's apartment and points a gun at him. Schweppenstette sent her and she gives him a photo of Samira. He leaves as Nina looks for a place to hide the bug. Tina is lying on her bed when she notices something in an overhead lamp, which leads her to look for bugs around the house. Martin goes to a payphone and to try to call Brigitte but nobody knows who she is. He calls Schweppenstette and tells him about Samira and Hotel Voltaire. Schweppenstette calls his mother and tells her to stay away from West Berlin before sharing all the info Martin gave him in code, unaware that it is being recorded. A guy tells Valdez about Schweppenstette's secret coded message that he sent via the conversation with his mother. Frau Netz works for the BND as a spy and takes photos of documents when everyone leaves. Samira and her sister go to Hotel Voltaire while Martin steals an American's passport and doctors it to make it his. While Samira and her sister are at the hotel bar, the former set the bomb in her purse and tells her sister she wants to leave. Outside, a hotel guest tells Samira she forgot her purse and hands it to her. They see Club Paradise and enter it. Alex is there as Samira puts the purse down and she and her sister leave. Alex and Tim go to the bar as the bomb ticks down. Tim is standing right by the blast zone. Brigitte arrives home to find Martin has gone and she is disappointed. Valdez's boss gets a call about the bomb explosion and is told they could not stop it. As Tina's husband arrives home to complete disarray, she gives him the bug she found. Schweppenstette is at home when news of the bomb blast hits the airwaves. Martin is at the airport when he learns of the bomb blast. Music Gallery The gallery for Green Book can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes